The long-term objective of establishing the CRN Clinical Communication Research Center is to identify and test optimal communication and coordination processes that facilitate patient-centered cancer care in clinical settings. We will pursue this goal across the cancer care continuum - from prevention to early detection, diagnosis, treatment, survivorship, to end of life - and across types - from breast, cervical, colorectal, lung, prostate, and other cancers. We propose an internally consistent research and practice agenda focused on clinical applications and pair these inquiries with established expertise in communication, dissemination, and implementation scholarship that models the cutting-edge realities of organized healthcare. Specific aims of our Center are : (1) to leverage an existing administrative and scientific infrastructure (the Cancer Research Network, with over 10 million enrollees, comprising 14 integrated healthcare delivery systems across the United States) to support the synergies of discovery and dissemination of practice-based communication strategies and organizational resources for improving patient experiences across the cancer care continuum;(2) support three investigator-initiated research projects to advance communication theory and to evaluate efficacy of practice-based communication strategies informed by theory;(3) provide administrative and scientific support to new investigators, including clinicians, in development of pilot projects, financial assistance to meritorious projects, and assist in submission of broader, investigator-initiated proposals to be submitted for extramural funding;and (4) engage doctoral students, post-doctoral researchers, and healthcare clinicians and researchers in learning about clinical applications of patient-centered cancer communication. The Center's research projects will be augmented by Shared Resource Cores that will work to identify effective innovations in patient-centered cancer communication and healthcare team coordination, and effectively disseminate and implement evidence-based cancer communication practices to healthcare systems across the nation. Public health will be improved through the creation and operation of the CRN Clinical Communication Research Center because the unique and diverse Cancer Research Network already exists as a test-bed. We will extend its purpose to the study of patient-centered communication. High quality communication with patients produces better public health outcomes.